


Art: Tying the knot

by Bluespirit



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Pastiche, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Perfect Weddings' magazine has a special issue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Tying the knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



> This is a little birthday prezzie for my sweet & lovely Xanthe . Not only is she wonderfully creative & a fandom treasure, but she's also one of the sweetest, most caring & kind-hearted people I know. So - happy birthday, Xanthe! I hope you have a fabulous day - you deserve it! ♥
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.

  



End file.
